Chronicles of a Traveler
by Vashts6583
Summary: I apologize for my absence, but soon, very soon, once the horror known as English is eliminated from my life, I will continue updating. This story is not dead.
1. The Departure

Hello, readers. This may seem like an interesting format for a fanfic, but I thought I'd try it all the same. Basically, it'll read like a diary (hence the title below) and yeah. I might change the layout every now and then, so be prepared for that. As for the fic itself, it will be a huge crossover from a lot of different stories, so as I get to each one, I'll mention them up here. Well, here's the first "chapter" and I hope you enjoy it!!

-Vashts6583

* * *

Diary – 2008

January 4, 2008.

Woke up late today, and was late to Diff Eq., again. When I walked in, the prof. asked me to give the answer to a problem on the board. I MEAN JEEZ! Well, it's not like it as that hard anyway. I just did it in my head, which startled him – oh you should have _seen_ his face! – and then I took my seat, and went back to sleep. But while I was sleeping, I had this really strange dream…

At first, everything was dark, but then I could make out a few darker shapes against a dark sky. Then I saw more, and more, and more of them….thousands, literally. Then it lightened a little more, and I saw that each of those shapes was a suit of armor…actually an army of people in armor! All sorts of strange weapons, honestly, from swords and axes to guns, crossbows, everything! Could've sworn I saw a scythe in there too. Anyway, I started moving between these massive soldiers – they had to have been at least 7' tall, each, and their armor made them look even bigger – I eventually made it to a small clearing in the middle, towards which they were all facing. There was another dark shape in the middle of it, sort of a strange looking statue almost…but as I looked harder, it was no statue, but another person! Except he wasn't in any sort of armor, compared to the rest of them, except for some minor armguards, gloves, and leg armor. Otherwise he was in a dark green cloak, tannish pants and a black shirt, which after closer inspection was minor armor. He was poised to attack, or defend, with a small katana-looking sword raised horizontally near his head…A bolt of lightning flashed and I was woken up by the prof. yelling at me for sleeping, again. I'm still surprised that I could remember that dream…it just seemed so real.

So, he called the headmaster and told him I was going for a visit right now, and then he sent me off. I got there a few minutes later and to my surprise, he wasn't too harsh on me. We talked a little about my problem (apparently, he kinda likes me because of "my talent", or something) and then he told me to talk to the campus minister/counselor about it soon.

So, I headed back to my dorm (he actually let me skip that day's class) and waited until biology…not very exciting, I must say…The rest of the day, though, I kept thinking about that dream. I'll probably go talk to the minister tomorrow about everything.

Anyway, I didn't do much the rest of the day, and I'm about to go to sleep…hoping I don't have that strange dream again.

* * *

January 16, 2008

Nothing really new, so I haven't written in here for a while. To be honest, I don't even know why half the time I write as if I'm speaking to someone…oh well. At least today was a little interesting.

I went to the jujitsu club's first official meeting since break, and it's surprising how far I've come since only taking it up half a year ago or so. Aikido is tomorrow, and is sure to be fun as always. I don't really know why I took both of them up, really. I guess mainly for Ninja Tag, but who knows….oh well. I'll worry about that later.

Speaking of worrying, I have kept thinking about that dream I had two Fridays ago, but I haven't had it since then. I'd talked to some of my friends about it, and none of them really seem to think it's anything, except Dan (my roommate of course). He suggests caution, as always, and to be ready in case something happens. I try not to think about it, but I still do.

On a completely different note, I saw Erin again today. Thanks to our second semester schedules, I hardly get to see her anymore, and it was just wonderful being next to her today. It truly helped to calm my nerves and relax. True, I didn't bring up the dream with her, but I hope to next time.

CRAP! Almost time for dinner. I promised Erin I'd take her out tonight, and I need to end this now.

* * *

January 18, 2008

Had Diff Eq. again today, and we had a surprise test I could've sworn was never announced….dammit. I swear the prof. is trying to make me suffer. Thank god I already knew most of the material. I hate that class….I wish I could get out of it somehow…

On a completely different note, my date with Erin two nights ago was just wonderful. I happened to find a nice family-owned restaurant which had an outdoor eating area as well. My steak was delicious, and I had a taste of her salmon, and I am SOOO having that next time we go there, which'll have to be in the spring when it's warm and we can sit outside.

The next day was Aikido, and as always, it was enjoyable. My swordsmanship is getting better from what it used to be, and I'm really glad for that. It helps me to hone myself and really keep myself on track. I just hope there's another Ninja Tag soon so I can see how much I have improved.

It's been two weeks since I had that dream, and thankfully, it hasn't returned since, so I'm starting to think that it was-

_break in writing from passing out…._

what….the hell…I had the same dream again…. Only this time I got to see the face of the mysterious warrior who opposed the army…the bolt of lightning illuminated a face…..MY FACE!! Really, I think that's absurd…I need to go wash my face to wake up…

For some reason, all of the papers which was on the desk on the other side of the room are scattered all over the floor….I need to clean them up before Dan gets back…I think I'll end this here.

* * *

February 1, 2008

I skipped Diff Eq. today…To be honest, I don't give a damn about that class. Instead, I went to a counselor about my dream, and she suggested I go see Father Albert about this…I don't know why…He might think I'm some sort of heretic. Personally, the Father seems too uptight and conservative in his religious views….so needless to say, it'll be an interesting visit.

Sadly, I haven't seen Erin since our date two or three weeks ago. It's a little upsetting, but at least we talk online as often as possible. I really need to tell her that I love her, but it's kinda hard to do so…I mean, I've liked her ever since high school, and I'm blessed to be able to go out with her and all, but I really feel like she means even more to me now than ever before…call me foolish, but that's what I believe…It's one of my few real forces that keep me going sometimes. I really miss her…

It's been so boring lately that I really don't have much else to say…

* * *

February 14, 2008

I'm so happy…..so so happy….I got to see Erin again today (well, we kinda planned this) and I gave her a bouquet of white roses and pink carnations and somehow mustered up the strength to tell her. To be honest, I was a little afraid of what her reply would be, but she just hugged me and kissed me. SHE ACTUALLY KISSED ME!!! I really can't believe it. And she looked so pretty today too with her hair straightened and down, I wish I had taken a picture of her…

But on another note, my meeting with Father Albert was scheduled for tomorrow…and to be honest, I'm a little nervous about it all. I mean, here's a respected Father of the Roman Catholic Church, and I'm going to ask him about some fantasy-like dream I had over a month ago…I still don't understand why I was referred to him in the first place…..oh well. Can't really go and change it now.

Oh, that's right. The new WoW expansion should be out soon. I'll probably start playing when it comes out…see how I like it. I know at least Chris, Milton, and Doug play it, along with Chan and Oliver….but yeah. Can't believe I'm actually going to start.

Oh well. More coming later.

* * *

February 15, 2008

Well, now I know why I was referred to him. It turns out that he's hardly a priest, but more so some fanatic who is kinda obsessed with the occult. You know, things like magic and fortune telling and whatnot. He asked me to come by again tomorrow, when he's not as busy, and to be honest, I probably will. Don't have anything planned for tomorrow anyway.

* * *

February 16, 2008

I had that dream again last night….except it progressed even further than the past two times…its still weird seeing my face in there…This time, though, he, I mean I, started a lunge toward the massive army of unseen faces preceded by brandished weapons…I hope Father Albert has an answer for this…

Evening

I don't believe him!! He says that it's a sign…a sign that I will soon leave this dimension on a long arduous journey to learn about magic. As if such a thing existed!! this guy's a nut case…he actually expects me to believe that on March 21st, I'll be magically transported to a distant world the likes of which I have never seen, there to remain for an entire year. BULLSHIT!! He wants me to come back again in after I've had that dream again…I really doubt I will…

Great…thanks to him, I'll be going to sleep angry…

* * *

February 27, 2008

the bastard was right….I had the dream again…only this time I could actually feel the heat of wherever I was after I woke up….it was much more real this time…and in the dream, I almost struck one of the seemingly mindless army….God I hate this…What's worse is that I promised him I'd go talk to him after this happened….DAMMIT! I'll go see him on Friday….get me out of Diff Eq.

* * *

March 1, 2008

I _do_ only have 20 days left here….I wouldn't have believed him if he hadn't proved that magic existed….he literally elevated his desk in mid air…then teleported it across the room and back again!! I thought it'd end there, but then he told ME to try it…it took a while, but I was actually able to levitate a pen in midair!! I know….At first I didn't believe it, so I tried something else…and I was able to pull one of his textbooks out of his bookshelf and open it with my mind IN MIDAIR AS WELL!!!

If I knew I'd remain here, I'd try to develop these new powers, but seeing as how I'll be leaving soon…I don't have much time…I'll need to say goodbye to everyone, seeing as how I don't know if I'll ever return. He told me to return again tomorrow so he can start giving me some lessons, and help me prepare….I actually don't want to go….I don't want to leave everyone behind…Especially Erin. GOD it'll be hard to tell her…I'm so sorry, Erin…I really am…

* * *

March 5, 2008

From what I remember from Albert (he wants me to call him that from now on), there are mages like him scattered throughout the world, but they all gather every now and then to talk , catch up, and practice their magic, maybe even learn too. From what else I heard, some of them, like Albert himself, are rather powerful, and can cast some pretty powerful spells, if need be.

Also, he told me that my magic potential is much higher than anyone he's ever seen, so apparently it'll take me less time to learn and master their more powerful spells, and maybe even do magic that would take many of them to do without any assistance…I dunno. That's just how I heard it.

Also, I've pretty much stopped going to classes, but Albert has informed all of my profs. that I'd be leaving the school by the end of March, and that they shouldn't worry. That said, it'll be sad having to leave.

Oh, and I was finally told why _I_ of all people have to go. It turns out that my dream was some sort of sign that they were waiting for…Apparently, my "mission" is to travel to various worlds and whatnot and learn all forms of magic and fighting, and eventually the dream I had will come to pass, and my training will be put to the test against that army. Not like I really know what to expect, but at least I'll know where to start.

Also, Albert said that in order to be transported, all of the mages from around the globe will gather at their normal spot, and all cast a transportation spell, which I was actually taught, but can't use yet, because I'm too weak right now. Also, because there's no telling what language they'll use in the other worlds, Albert cast a babelfish-like enchantment on me basically allowing me to understand what anyone says, no matter the language, and although I think I'll be replying in english, they'll hear it in their own language. Strange, I know, but still useful. I just hope the people there are nice enough to help me out…

Speaking of which, I need to start telling people about this…

* * *

March 20, 2008

This will be the last entry in this journal, because tomorrow, I leave….perhaps for good. I don't know how time will pass, or what my journey will be like…and to be honest, I'm very afraid…I'm sorry, to everyone, for having to leave like this…DAMMIT!! Just when I thought things might be nice here….

It was hard having to say goodbye to everyone…Especially Erin…I cried so much during that whole exchange…I wish you could come with me, Erin…At least I won't be lonely…every time I saw that dream, I was alone against innumerable foes….I don't want to die that way….

Anyway, this will be the last sleep I'll probably have on this world for a long time, if ever. Yeah right, as if I'll sleep. But I am rather tired. I'll be up tomorrow at 6:00 in time to meet Albert…

And with this, I end my diary.

* * *

March 21, 2008

Actually, I just had a great idea! True, I'm scribbling this as I'm heading towards the meeting point, but I just thought that perhaps I can keep a journal to keep track of the entire journey. I'll keep this with the rest of my journals, just for reference, and remembrance.

GOODBYE, MY FRIENDS!! I HOPE TO SEE YOU AGAIN!!!

* * *

So, what didja think? By the way, all of those characters are completely made up...Any suggestions would be worthwhile. THANK YOU!! 


	2. The Witch

Welcome back. Due to the chaotic nature of this scene, and a few others I am planning, these will be in the normal narrative style. However, the third installment will be back in another new style. Well, I hope you enjoy. Here's Chapter 2!

-Vashts6583

* * *

Chapter 2

As Thomas approached Albert, he scribbled his last words to his friends in a small notebook that he carried in his left hand; his pen in his right hand. He finished his thought just as he got to the beech tree they agreed to meet at, and closed his notebook and put his pen into his pocket. He stopped briefly as he waited for Albert to initiate conversation, which happened shortly thereafter.

"6 o'clock; we leave. We're not meeting here, but in a secluded opening in a forest in Wales. Now, as I start chanting the incantation which will teleport us there, grab onto my arm. This way I know you'll make it there in one piece. Are you ready?"

Thomas nodded, and gripped his notebook tightly.

"Alright, here we go. _In nomine patre, et fili, et spiritus sancti._" Thomas, hearing the chant, grabbed a hold of Albert, who continued his incantation. "_O curator de tractus, asporto nobis quo nos requiro praecedo. Itum Iam!_"

The incantation complete, a small circle of light, a very light blue in color, appeared on the ground beneath them, and with a high-pitched sound, like that of a gale, the two were immediately whisked away from the beech tree, at which they stood just instants before. Luckily, no one seemed to notice the events which had just transpired.

In Thomas' eyes, the world in which he lived soon became crowded out by this mystical light, which then seemed to surround himself and Albert. No more than two seconds later, though, the light subsided, and the two of them were in a clearing surrounded by woods. No more than five feet away stood a bunch of older men, and a few women, who seemed to have come from all over the western world. He stood in awe of what just happened. Albert, taking notice of this, spoke to him.

"Welcome to Wales, my friend. Home of the greatest mage the world has ever known, Nagi Springfield. Also known as the 'Thousand Master,' he knew more than a thousand spells and incantations, and was a powerful warrior. However, no one has seen or heard from him in more than 15 years now. His son, Negi Springfield, is among us this morning. We are all mages here, well, except for you, and we are all versed in 'western magic,' or magic from spells or incantations. What allowed us to move here almost instantaneously is one such spell.

"Now, seeing as you only have an hour here before you leave this world, I figured that we'd finish up your lessons. Now you know that before a mage can cast spells, he or she must first say his or her Activation Keyword. Each mage creates his or her own Keyword, and it can be changed as well. If you paid attention during the spell that brought us here, you'd have heard that my Keyword is '_In nomine patris, et, fili, et spiritus sancti_.' Just like all spells and incantations that we western mages use, it is in Latin, but it doesn't have to be.

"If you're wondering how you were able to practice magic without having a Keyword then you might not have noticed that your powers were brought out using a Secondary Provisional Contract. Unlike the normal Provisional Contracts, this one is activated using an incantation, and doesn't magnify the other's magical power. You with me so far?"

Thomas nodded, saying "Yeah, I think I got it so far."

"Well," Albert continued, "we all, and by we, I mean all of us here, decided that you should be given your own set of magic textbooks, full of spells and incantations, which will help you on your journey." He then asked another mage, a taller man, to come over. In his arms was a bag that seemed to be empty. "Another gift from us is this bag of spatial containment. Basically, you can put many times its size worth of items, clothes, books, you name it, in here, and you won't be able to notice a difference in its size or weight. Inside are the set of books I promised earlier. Also, in order to withdraw an item, you must be thinking about it, and when you reach your arm inside, you'll immediately feel the item you desired. For example, if you wish to pull out a book on wind-based spells," Albert then reached his hand inside the bag, and a second later, pulled out a rather large and ancient book, saying "all you'd have to do is have the item in your mind, and voila, you have your book on wind-based spells and incantations." He then put the book back inside the bag. "In here is the majority of spells that western mages use, and cover all elements and uses.

"However, thanks in part to our knowledge, albeit limited, of other worlds, we know that not all magic is brought about in this way, so you might be taught conflicting ideas about magic. How you plan on being able to use both our western magic and another form of unknown magic is your goal while on this journey, but just knowing you over this past month or two, I know that you can accomplish this task. We all wish you the best of luck." At this point, Albert steps back form Thomas a little.

"Th-Thank you very much." Then turning to everyone else, he continued. "Thank you all for your generous gift! I hope to be able to return here someday and thank you all properly." Thomas nodded, and then turned back to Albert.

"Well, that took longer than expected. In a matter of seconds, right over there, AH!" Suddenly, a large circle of light, comprised of many concentric circles, and runes around some of the circles, appeared about 5 feet away from them. "It has already started. Thomas, step into the middle of the circle."

As Thomas slowly walked towards the center, all of the other mages gathered around the outside of the circle.

"Are you ready?"

"Yes, I am ready. Very sad, but ready."

"Alright, let's start the incantation."

Then, in a unison, almost monotone, voice they all started to chant the incantation…

_Erus tempus quod tractus, agito hac vir ut vestri vernula lamia. STRENUUS!_

The circle of light then glowed fantastically brighter, so as from Thomas' view, he could see nothing but the light, but the light did not blind him. However, he could hear Albert's voice.

"Thomas. We are sending you to another world, to the Dimensional Witch. There, she can grant your wish to travel among dimensions. Be strong, be cautious, and good luck!"

Almost immediately after this, the circle of light started shrinking until it no longer existed; Thomas vanishing along with it. The mages stayed standing there a minute, until one of them asked the question that was on all of their minds.

"Do you think he'll survive?"

"Actually," Albert replied, "I think he might even succeed. But for now, all we can do is not worry about it, because from now on, we have no longer have any contact with him. The way things are now, we should just continue living as we have."

They all departed soon after.

_Meanwhile_

A tall woman, clad in a black dress, very ornately decorated with various attachments, stands outside her traditional Japanese house, waiting. Suddenly, from the ground, a rift in space, like a bubble, distorts the front lawn and walkway in front of her, until is shatters, revealing a rather confused-looking young man carrying a small tote bag.

"Welcome, Thomas. I have been expecting you. My name is Yuuko, the Witch of Dimensions. You are not here by coincidence; nothing in life occurs by coincidence." After a slight pause, and no change in Thomas' bewildered and awestruck facial expression, she continued. "I can grant whatever wish you may have, so long as you're willing to pay the price. Thomas, what is your wish?"

* * *

Well, that's the end of Chapter 2. I hope you liked it. There should be more coming later, but for now, this should do. Please let me know what you think, and what I can change. Thank you very much!

-Vashts6583


End file.
